Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 5
Willkommen zurück bei meinem Walkthrough zu Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. :D Freut mich, dass ihr wieder mit dabei seid. Fassen wir nochmal zusammen, was geschehen ist. Ihr habt Aerith kennen gelernt, da ihr ihre Kirche als Sturzbremse genutzt habt. Sie findet euch zwar super nett, aber kommt nächstes Mal trotzdem lieber wieder durch die Tür hinein. Kurze Zwischenfrage... am Ende des Kapitels hatte sie euch angerufen.... wo hat sie eure Handy-Nr. her? Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass Zack sich zwar wundert, wo die kleine Göre seine Nummer her hat, aber bei Aerith ist er nichtmal überrascht?! Ok jedenfalls habt ihr einen verrückten Wissenschaftler vor Genesis geschützt und Angeal, der sich auf eure Seite begeben hat, ist abermals verschwunden. Und was machen wir nun? Klar, wieder Langeweile schieben und auf Aufträge warten... yeeey ô.ö... ---- "Und ist der Morgen auch ohne Hoffnung, nichts wird meine Rückkehr aufhalten." - Genesis 700px 'Einladung zur Bastelstunde: ''Mit etwas Spucke hält das schon! Ihr versucht gerade Sephiroth zu erreichen, der aber im Archiv unter Büchern verschollen ist und im Gegensatz zu euch auch mal auf sein Handy verzichten kann. So jetzt isses raus. (Ein)gebildeter Mann, der Gutste. xDD Aber das macht euch natürlich überhaupt nichts aus, da Aerith in dem Moment durchklingelt und fragt, wann ihr endlich mal den Wagen fertig baut. Also eure Versprechen gegenüber Damen müsst ihr schon halten, sonst kommt ihr unglaubwürdig rüber und sowas spricht sich rum, wie ein Lauffeuer. Buschfunk ftw! xD ---- "Du bist durchschaubar wie Plexiglas, Yuffie." - Zack Lauft zum Speicherpunkt und ihr seht, dass euer Missionskatalog erweitert wurde. Ab sofort stehen die Missionen 1-3-1 bis 1-3-6, 2-2-1, 3-1-6 und 5-1-4 zur Verfügung. Erledigt sie jetzt oder später. Wie es euch beliebt. In der Versorgungskapseln vor dem Besprechungsraum findet ihr übrigens eine Feura-Materia. Greift sie euch und dann ab durch die Mitte. Der Soldat im hinteren Teil des Stockwerkes schaltet nach einem Gespräch noch die Missionen 7-1-1 bis 7-1-6 frei, falls ihr ihn bisher noch nicht angesprochen habt. ---- Schaut nochmal im Materia-Labor vorbei, falls ihr einige der Makonite aus den Missionen abzugeben habt und geht danach in den Trainingsraum. Hier erwartet euch ein Fitnesstest und kleines Minispiel, das alle Spieler kennen sollten, die das Originalspiel durchgeackert haben. Erinnert ihr euch noch, worin Zack Rekordhalter ist? '''Minigame: Kniebeugen (yeeey ftw!) Ihr erhaltet bei Bedarf eine kurze Einweisung vom Forscher am Pult und könnt ansonsten bei ihm auch das Minigame starten. Für erfolgreiche Kniebeugen gibt es ab einer bestimmten Anzahl auch eine Belohnung (allesamt Schlüsselobjekte, die später noch benötigt werden.): 1. Versuch: mehr als 20 Kniebeugen = Shinra-Serviertisch-Skizzen 2. Versuch: mehr als 28 Kniebeugen = Shinra-Keramik 3. Versuch: mehr als 40 Kniebeugen = Shinra-Gleisketten 4. Versuch: mehr als 51 Kniebeugen = Shinra-Lötzinn ---- Benutzt den Fahrstuhl, um in das Foyer zu gelangen und geht die Treppen hinauf. Sofern ihr in Kapitel 4 das Mädchen angesprochen und die Missionen 2-1-1 bis 2-1-4 abgeschlossen habt, steht nun ein Infanterist im oberen Teil des Foyers und nach einem Gespräch mit ihm, wird Mission 2-1-5 verfügbar. Beendet sie und begebt euch danach in den Ausstellungsraum. Dort befindet sich ein Forscher, der sich die Weltkarte ansieht. Sprecht ihn an, um Mission 2-1-6 freizuschalten und schließt diese ab. Ihr erhaltet, beim nächsten Gespräch mit dem Forscher, dann das Mithril-Werkzeug, welches ihr noch brauchen werdet. Solltet ihr vergessen haben, das kleine Mädchen anzusprechen und die Missionen zu erledigen, könnt ihr das auch gern noch nachholen. Sie steht immer noch an Ort und Stelle, um euch zu sagen, dass der Onkel noch nicht wieder da ist. Während den Gesprächen bekommt ihr mit, dass der Mann nicht viel von SOLDAT und Shinra hält. Er hat die Monster freigelassen, die ihr die ganze Zeit bekämpft habt. Er erklärt euch die Erzählungen der Cetra über das Verheißene Land und dass die Forschungsabteilung des Konzerns sogar die letzte überlebende Cetra, Ifalna dafür geopfert hat. Irgendwie macht es langsam keinen Spaß mehr für die Firma zu arbeiten, oder? :o Verlasst den Ausstellungsraum und sprecht im Foyer mit dem Leiter des Stadtplanungsamtes und seiner Sekretärin, damit Mission 6-2-1 zur Verfügung steht. Es steht euch frei, ob ihr die Missionen macht, aber hier bei den Missionen bewahrheitet sich ausnahmsweise der Spruch: "Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschieben nicht auf morgen." Als Belohnung für den Abschluss der Mission erhaltet ihr den Shop: Sektor 8/ Materia-Handlung, sowie weitere Missionen, die es zu erledigen gilt. Für Mission 6-2-3 gibt es auch einen Shop, nämlich Sektor 5/ Materia-Handlung. ---- Verlasst das Gebäude und begebt euch auf den Brunnenplatz in Sektor 8, denn dort gibt es noch einiges zu erledigen. Übrigens, wenn ihr noch einige Missionen erledigen wollt, dann vergesst nicht, dass die Frau im Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes immer noch Potions verteilt, die den Effekt einer Phönixfeder auf euch wirken. Praktisch, nicht? :D Haltet euch zunächst rechts und lauft dort den Weg weiter entlang, bis ihr an einem dunkelhäutigen Mann vorbei lauft. Sprecht ihn an und ihr bekommt mit, dass der Reporter von Shinra-Einheiten gesucht wird. Nach einer Weile checkt er, dass ihr auch zur Firma gehört und fleht um Gnade. Lasst ihn laufen und er versorgt euch mit Infos über Shinra, die weniger erfreulich sind. Tja der Glanz des Geldes blendet so manchen. Lauft nun die Treppe hinauf und sprecht den Mann an, der dort an der Laterne steht. Ihr berichtet ihm stolz, dass ihr den Monstern in der Nähe der Stadt gezeigt habt, wo es lang geht. (Sofern Mission 2-1-1 bis 2-1-6 erledigt sind.) Ihr werdet natürlich angefahren und an euch wird rumgenörgelt vom aller Feinsten... Undank ist der Welten Lohn... Naja, aber fragt doch mal, ob er vielleicht ein Mitglied von AVALANCHE ist. Von denen hört man ja so viel in letzter Zeit. ô.ö Aber auch mit der Gruppierung will der Mann nichts zu tun haben. Naja... *sing* Lass die Leute redn und hör einfach nicht hin, die meisten Leute ham ja gar nichts Böses im Sinn. Lass die Leute redn bei Tag und auch bei Nacht. Lass die Leute redeeeeen! Das habn die immer schon gemacht! *hust* Weiter geht's. x3 Stattet der LOVELESS-Chaussee doch mal einen Besuch ab. Nördlich in der Gasse steht immer noch die Frau, die Mitglied eines Genesis-Fanclubs ist. Sprecht sie an und ihr erhaltet eine Mail. 'Finde die Wutai-Spione' thumb|300px|So sehen echte Ninjas aus. Das sind keine [[Yuffie Kisaragi|Kinder.]] Sprecht nun mit dem Rang-2 Soldat, der sich ebenfalls in der Chaussee befindet. Er erzählt euch von übrigen Wutai-Rebellen, die sich in Midgar befinden, um Shinra auszuspionieren. Eure Aufgabe ist es anhand einiger Hinweise die Übeltäter aufzuspüren. Keine Angst eure Katzii hilft euch schon dabei. ;D Wutai-Spion 1: Info über den Spion: "Wir haben herausgefunden, dass er in Sektor 8 eingedrungen ist. Also, wenn du auf jemanden Auffälliges triffst, weißt du Bescheid. Und denke daran: Die Wutaiander sind Meister der Verkleidung. Lasse dich nicht von ihrem Äußeren in die Irre leiten." Den ersten Spion finden wir direkt im jetzigen Gebiet. Lauft die LOVELESS-Chaussee weiter nordwestlich entlang. Ihr kommt an dem Mann mit dem Auto vorbei. Und seht weiter hinten einen Mann, der auf und ab läuft. Sprecht den doch mal ein paar Mal an. Nachdem er ausgequetscht wurde, bekommt ihr den Hinweis auf Spion 2. Wutai-Spion 2: Info: "Unser nächster Kandidat ist besonders abgebrüht. In eine Shinra-Uniform gekleidet war er in das Shinra-Gebäude eingedrungen. Sektor 8 haben wir bereits komplett abgegrast, sind aber leider nicht fündig geworden. Jetzt wo seine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist, wird er sich vermutlich nicht mehr in die Nähe des Gebäudes trauen." Hm wo laufen denn Shinra-Soldaten rum? Hm einer befindet sich in Sektor 8/ Brunnenplatz am Speicherpunkt. Aber hey, Sektor 8 ist sauber, also denken wir mal weiter. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die ganzen Minispiele im letzten Kapitel? Auf dem Markt ist doch auch einer rumgelaufen, oder? ^^ Right und den schnappen wir uns jetzt! Lauft die Treppen neben dem Speicherpunkt hinauf und dann immer nördlich. Ihr gelangt an den Bahnhof, von dem aus ihr weiter in die Slums kommt. ---- Unterwegs trefft ihr auf Angeal, der euch informiert, dass Hollander und Genesis sich in Modeoheim aufhalten. Sicherlich werdet ihr auch bald durch Direktor Lazard dort hingeschickt. Da Angeal so viel zu tun hat, fliegt er natürlich gleich davon. Tja der Mann spielt nicht so rum, wie wir... aber der Mann, will auch nicht so eine süße Schnecke rumkriegen und mit seinen Heldentaten prahlen, so wie IHR. x3 ---- *hust* Weiter geht es mit dem Spion. Ihr könnt ihn eigentlich nicht verfehlen. Also schnappt ihn euch und ihr erhaltet sogleich die nächste Info. Wutai-Spion 3: "Er soll sich auf die SOLDAT-Etage geschlichen und vertrauliche Shinra-Informationen an sich gebracht haben. Seiner Tollkühnheit nach zu urteilen ist er vermutlich als jemand verkleidet, der mit Shinra Geschäfte macht." Also heißt es zurück zum HQ. Lauft im Foyer die Treppen hinauf und wartet darauf, dass ein Geschäftsmann aus dem Fahrstuhl kommt. Sprecht ihn wieder mehrmals an und auch er wird gefasst. Nächster Hinweis, bitte. Wutai-Spion 4: "Es ist gut möglich, dass sich der nächste Kandidat als eine Frau verkleidet hat. Er soll außerdem ziemlich geldgierig sein, aber das wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht viel weiterhelfen..." Ok, das ist der erste Spion bei dem man echt suchen könnte. Aber wir bleiben mal in der Nähe. Geht zum Brunnenplatz in Sektor 8 und lauft die Treppe im Norden hinauf. Dort stehen ein Mann und eine Frau. Sprecht sie an und sie gibt sich zu erkennen. Wutai-Spion 5: Unser nächster Hinweis lautet wie folgt: "Unser Quellen sagen, dass dieser Spion nicht aus Wutai stammt. Er muss Shinra also aus einem anderen Grund feindlich gesinnt sein. Wir vermuten, dass der Spion etwas mit der Raumfahrtbehörde zu tun hat..." Schaut euch mal im Ausstellungsraum des Shinra-Gebäudes um. Dort steht ein Mann bei dem Raketenmodell und ist wütend, dass er nicht für das Raumfahrtprojekt als Astronaut ausgewählt wurde, sondern ein meckernder Opa. Der vorletzte Spion ist gefasst. Wutai-Spion 6: Last but not least, No.6! Dann wollen wir mal: "Der letzte im Bunde ist augenscheinlich nicht besonders gut auf einen SOLDAT-Kämpfer zu sprechen, der an der Wutai-Operation teilnahm. Wir vermuten, dass du der Stein des Anstoßes bist, Zack." blablubb Was habt ihr nur wieder angestellt... Geht erneut zum Markt in den Slums von Sektor 5. Von dort aus verlasst den Platz in Richtung Slums Sektor 5/ Straße. Lauft nun die Straße rechts weiter, um zum Spielplatz in Sektor 6 zu gelangen. Dort solltet ihr den kleinen Jungen ansprechen, um ihn zu "enttarnen". Ihr erhaltet Walnussholz als Dank und das werdet ihr noch brauchen. :3 Und ganz unbemerkt werden die Missionen 4-3-1 bis 4-3-6 freigeschalten. ---- Bleibt noch kurz auf dem Spielplatz, denn dort steht hinter der Rutsche eine Frau, die ein Mitglied des Sephiroth-Klubs "Silberelite" ist. Sie stellt euch ein paar Fragen, die ihr richtig beantworten müsst, um Mitglied zu werden. Ihr müsst ein paar richtige Antworten über Sephiroth geben und schon seid ihr dabei. Also Sephiroths Schwert wird natürlich Masamune genannt, sein ultimativer Angriff ist die Supernova und Sephiroth ist Linkshänder. Wenn ihr das alles schön sauber beantwortet, werdet ihr künftig auch von der Silberelite zugetextet. ---- Sobald ihr den Park verlasst, schaut nochmal nach rechts und ihr seht auf der Straße in Sektor 5 noch immer das Mädchen, dass auf ihren Onkel wartet. Sprecht sie an und nebenbei erfahrt ihr, wer der nette Onkel ist. ô.ö Muss man auch erstmal drauf kommen... *räusper* Begebt euch nun zu eurer Liebsten in Richtung Kirche. Kurz bevor ihr dort ankommt, trefft ihr auf Tseng. Er möchte, dass ihr euch sofort nach Modeoheim begebt. War ja klar, dass ihr immer aufgehalten werdet... Aber er erzählt euch, dass Aerith sowieso grade nicht da ist. Und da sie nichts über ihn erzählt hat, erzählt er auch nicht, woher er sie kennt. Toll -.- Und ich dachte sowas können nur Mädels. ---- 'Doch keine Bastelstunde mehr... Dann schauen wir mal in Modeoheim vorbei' " Ja, ja, ich bin das Landei..." - Zack Die Szene wechselt und ihr entkommt gerade so dem fastsicheren Tod, da euer Pilot scheinbar halb betrunken war. -.- Oder aber Genesis hat euch abgeballert. Tja mit Kanonen auf Spatzen schießen, ne?! Naja geben wir dem Piloten die Schuld und hoffen, dass der Gute uns noch nicht bemerkt hat. Nutzt bei Bedarf den Speicherpunkt und folgt sonst immer dem Weg vor euch. Nach einigen Kämpfen und einem Bildschirmwechsel, seht ihr eine Szene, die ich persönlich hammermäßig finde. ::::::: Zack: "Hey! Lasst euch nicht so weit zurückfallen." Zack: "Wenigstens du kannst Schritt halten!" ???: "Tja, ich bin auch ein Landei." Zack: "Woher?" ???: "Nibelheim." (Zack lacht) "Und du?" Zack: "Ich? Gongaga." (??? schmunzelt) Zack: "Hey, was ist daran denn so lustig?! Kennst du Gongaga?" ???: "Nein, klingt aber nach 'nem ziemlichen Kaff." Zack: "Und erst Nibelheim!" ???: "Warst doch noch nie da!" Zack: "Nein, aber es gibt da einen Reaktor, oder? Ein Mako-Reaktor außerhalb Midgars bedeutet normalerweise..." Beide: "'...dass sonst tote Hose ist."'' 700px :::::::Zack: "Gute Neuigkeiten, Tseng! Ich und..." :::::::???: "Cloud." :::::::Zack: "Ich und Cloud hier sind beide Hinterwäldler. Oh yeah!" left|102px'''Infos zur Person: Hach ja, Clouds Stimme ist zu toll. :D Ihr werdet noch merken, dass Cloud noch nicht so insich gekehrt ist, wie später im Original. Aber das hat auch seine Gründe, was wir später herausfinden werden. Zunächst wird Cloud eurer DBW-Matrix hinzugefügt und gleichzeitig verstärkt ein emotionaler Schub die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn das Limit Meteorschauer bei einem Energieschub zu nutzen. Wie wir alle wissen, wird Cloud noch eine entscheidende Rolle in Zacks Leben spielen. Aber dazu später. Wir wollen ja nicht vorgreifen. Gesagt sei nur, dass wir Cloud noch öfter sehen und mit ihm auf Abenteuer gehen werden. *o* wohoooo Nach der Szene müsst ihr einmal kehrt machen, denn wir sind an einer kleinen Abzweigung vorbei gelaufen. Haltet euch also immer links und folgt einfach dem Weg. Am Ende des Marsches, werdet ihr eine Schatzkiste mit dem Ausrüstungsgegenstand Dämonenbann finden. Lauft nun zurück und ihr gelangt an ein Fabrikgelände. Es gilt sich in die Basis zu schmuggeln, ohne entdeckt zu werden und nebenbei noch einige Schätze abzusahnen. Ich persönlich hab es nie geschafft, die Schätze zu bekommen. Jedenfalls nicht alle. Daher würde ich sagen ihr probiert es selbst mal aus. Ich gebe euch eine Anleitung, wo die Schätze zu finden sind und welche man absahnen kann und der Rest liegt bei euch. Ihr müsst in erster Linie darauf Acht geben, dass ihr nicht unterkühlt. Dazu könnt ihr mit der Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste Kniebeugen durchführen. Solltet ihr das Originalspiel gespielt haben, dann wird euch das sicherlich bekannt vorkommen. Eure Körpertemperatur darf nicht unter 26° fallen, sonst werden die Wachen die Schatzkisten vor euch finden. Solltet ihr entdeckt werden, passiert selbiges. Die Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png-Taste nutzt ihr, um euch zu ducken und somit den Blicken der Wachmänner zu entgehen. Die Schätze befinden sich einmal gleich links am Wassertank, dann eine im Norden der Basis, eine rechts vom Eingang und die letzten beiden befinden sich hinter dem Häuschen, dass ihr rechts seht. Als Schätze könnt ihr hier die Materia Krafthieb, Tod und Stopp sowie die Ausrüstungsgegenstände Perlenkette und Hermesstiefel abgreifen. Ich persönlich lass mich erwischen, bekämpfe ein paar Mal die Repliken und dringe dann in die Basis ein, wenn alle Schätze weg sind. *yeeey* Das ist es mir nicht wert. xD Folgt dem Weg weiter in die Basis hinein und begebt euch auf die untere Etage auf der linken Seite. Ihr werdet am Ende des Weges eine X-Potion finden. Mit ihr im petto lauft zurück und folgt dem rechten Weg nach unten. Dort gelangt ihr an einen weiteren Speicherpunkt, den ihr nutzen solltet. Sagt mal... habt ihr auch so viel Lust auf nen Boss-Kampf, wie ich? *o* Na dann geht mal noch nen Tick weiter, nutzt den Aufzug und er läuft euch über den Weg. ER. Der LEIBHAFTIGE. ---- right|250pxBoss 010: Genesis' HP: 14.800 (79.265) MP: 525 SP: 2004 Item: Z-Barriere Gil: 5000 Strategie: Puh. Doch noch nicht der Leibhaftige. Noch nicht... Genesis ist einfach. Ihr zaubert Barriere, Z-Barriere oder falls schon vorhanden Wall auf euch und dann wird draufgehauen. Genesis ist sehr flink und haut euch ein paar Zustandsveränderungen um die Ohren. Nutzt ein Allheilmittel oder den Zauber Medica. Im Gegenzug könnt ihr den Spieß aber auch umdrehen. Gift und Stille machen sich gut. Oder ihr nutzt Höllenzauber, die das inbegriffen haben. ---- "Vom Morgen träumt die zerbrochene Seele. Ihrer Ehre beraubt, ihrer Flügel entrissen. Das Ende ist nah." - Genesis Nun passiert etwas ganz besonderes. Genesis wird eurer DBW-Matrix hinzugefügt, aber ihn zu erhalten ist ein kleines Glücksspiel. Als ob die DBW-Matrix das nicht schon zu genüge wäre. Jedenfalls ist es mit ihm ähnlich, wie mit den Espern. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wird er in eurer DBW-Matrix erscheinen. Dann tauchen kurz mal rote Flammen auf und ihr habt die Gelegenheit sein Limit Apokalypse zu nutzen. Genesis: "Show me the true power of SOLDIER." Zack: "Mind your own business." thumb|350px|Nettes Kaff, was? ô.öIhr findet euch vor der Fabrik wieder und merkt, dass eure Begleitung sich verdrückt hat. Wahrscheinlich folgen sie Hollander, der ja eben abgehauen ist, als ihr Genesis n paar Takte erzählt habt. Ihr schaut euch um und seht den Tunnel, der jetzt freigelegt ist. Nutzt ihn, um nach Modeoheim zu gelangen. Bevor wir fast beim nächsten Bossgegner sind, grasen wir den verlassenen Ort noch ein bisschen ab. Solltet ihr das Verlangen haben jetzt zu speichern, dann könnt ihr das sogleich tun. Haltet euch zunächst links und ihr findet zwangsläufig eine Kiste mit 3000 Gil. Dafür, dass das hier so ein Kaff am A**** der Welt ist, lassen die Leute hier aber ganz schön Geld zurück. ô.ö Naja unser Schaden solls nicht sein. Haltet euch nun immer rechts und holt euch aus der Schatztruhe auf der Veranda des Hauses, das oben auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, den MP-Verstärker. Nun nehmt den Weg rechts von dem Häuschen und ihr gelangt weiter hinten zum Badehaus. Davor steht aber noch eine Kiste mit einer Eisra-Materia. Sackt auch diese ein und betretet das Badehaus. Rechts findet ihr eine Kiste mit einer Hi-Potion und wenn ihr euch noch kurz etwas weiter links umseht, dann entdeckt ihr die Kiste mit einem Äther. Im mittleren Bereich des Badehauses steht in der Nähe der Kiste mit der Hi-Potion ein Gerät, das rot aufleuchtet. Das ist ein Anrufbeantworter. Er enthält 23 Nachrichten, die ihr euch anhören dürft, wenn ihr einen Kraftreif haben wollt. Nachricht 23 beschreibt euch dann, wo ihr das Accessoire finden könnt. Begebt euch zurück zum Eingang. Geht den noch unerforschten Weg entlang und ihr kommt an einem Trümmerhaufen vorbei. Dort steht ein '''''Boilerrad, welches ihr mitnehmen solltet. Im darauffolgenden Sektor greift euch ein A-Griffon an. Diese Monster können ganz schön schwierig sein, wenn man untertrainiert ist. Und sowieso... solltet ihr Probleme beim nächsten Bossgegner haben, dann hilft nur trainieren. Nachdem ihr merkt, dass dieses Monster eine Angeal-Replik ist, könnt ihr euch wieder frei bewegen und so den Äther aus der Schatzkiste abgreifen. Geht danach die Treppen gleich daneben hinauf und ihr findet endlich Cloud und Tseng wieder. Angeal scheint die beiden so zugerichtet zu haben. Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt eure DBW für Tseng und Cloud. Betretet den Bereich "Badehaus, 1. Stock/ Boilerraum" und lauf dort die Treppen hinab. Im unteren Teil des Raumes versteckt sich noch eine Kiste mit einer Macht-Armilla. Nehmt die Treppe über der Kiste und bringt dort an der Vorrichtung das Boillerrad an. Macht kehrt und nehmt den Blitzreif aus dem Inneren der Heizung bei der ersten Treppe. Betretet nun wieder den Raum, in dem Cloud und Tseng warten. Hier wurde durch eure Aktion mit dem Boilerrad das Wasser aus dem Becken gelassen. Dort befindet sich eine Schatzkiste mit der Bann-Materia. Rüstet sie aus, denn sie wird euch den nächsten Kampf vereinfachen. Nun heißt es wieder umkehren und immer dem Weg folgen. Speichert unterwegs noch am Speicherpunkt und macht euch bereit für einen harten Bosskampf. Ohne Training ist der nämlich wirklich kein Ponyschlecken und erst recht kein Zuckerhof. Kurz vor dem eigentlichen Kampf erfahrt ihr noch, dass Angeals Mutter sich in den Selbstmord getrieben hat, weil sie die Scham nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Hollander klärt uns weiter auf, indem er verrät, dass sie von Shinra einem Experiment unterzogen wurde. Projekt G... das sagt uns doch was oder? Naja Angeal möchte, dass wir sein Leid beenden und verwandelt sich in ein Monster... hurraaa... ich sag nur.. Ponyschlecken und Zuckerhof... ---- right|250px''Boss 011: ''Angeal-Büßer HP: 27.800 (79.890) MP: 544 SP: 3000 Item: Blitzreif Gil: 4000 Strategie: Zunächst sei erklärt, warum ihr die Bann-Materia gebrauchen könnt. Von Zeit zu Zeit spricht Angeal-Büßer gern Z-Barriere und Barriere auf sich. Und da ewiges kloppen keinen Spaß macht, verwendet ruhig ein paar MP auf euren Selbstschutz und auch auf Bann, um seinen Schutz zu durchbrechen. Heilung steht jedoch an oberster Stelle. Hofft, dass euer emotionaler Schub euch oft Energieschübe verschafft und ansonsten versucht so oft auszuweichen, wie möglich. Bei Angriffen von hinten werdet ihr auch gern mal mit Blitzen geschockt also seid sehr vorsichtig und greift lieber zur Heilung. Solltet ihr bereits Level 39 oder in dem Dreh sein, so wird es euch wie mir gehen. Das Tippen dieses Textes hat mal wieder länger gedauert als alles andere. ^^" ---- 250px|leftNachdem ihr gewonnen habt, seht ihr wie auch Angeal beginnt zu degradieren. Kurz vor seinem Tod, überreicht er euch das Panzerschwert. Die Szene wechselt und ihr befindet euch bei Aerith in der Kirche in den Slums. Sie versucht die bedrückende Stimmung zu überspielen, aber letztendlich kann sie nur für Zack da sein. 250px|rightEs vergeht einige Zeit. Die Wunde, die Angeal ihm zugefügt hat, ist mittlerweile zur Narbe geworden. Zack versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und motiviert die Neuankömmlinge, dass sie Träume im Herzen tragen und ihre SOLDAT-Ehre um jeden Preis beschützen sollen. Somit führt Zack Angeals Vermächtnis fort. Unter den Rekruten ist auch Cloud, der sich später in Advent Children an Zacks Worte erinnern wird. Traurig endet Kapitel 5 und so wirklich fröhlich wird die Handlung ab nun nur noch selten. Aber hey, irgendwann muss es ja mal ernst werden, oder? ô.ö See ya! ^-^ Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern